TMNT Timeline
Before 9000000000.999999999 billion years- The police and army reported a sight of a giant rat,it was Splinter but not still REAL ACTION Before 8990124.8782 million years- Boob The Master x6000 appeared -9882 - Splinter arrived for real first time -876 - Splinter started creating Splinterova Vukojebina,but didn't find the place to take it -901 Phedder was created 341- Splinter ate a tree 863- Splinter by mistake sat on a castle and broke it into pieces 865- Kingdom found their broken castle and attacked Splinter but he killed them all with his simple barf 988- Splinter stole all drinks and food from one kingdom and started eating and drinking while laying on a beach 1018- Splinter killed 1 bear with his finger because the bear ate his pancake 1023- Miloš Petrović was born 1067- Flinster appeared out of nowhere 1068- Black Juice was created 1069- Yellow Juice was created 1072- Splinter found Ivory Coast to be perfect for Splinterova Vukojebina 1072-Splinter placed Splinterova Vukojebina at Ivory Coast's sea 1081- Splinter bought a car and started learning to drive 1082-Black Juice found Splinterova Vukojebina and paid Nazi to make him army of Black Jucie Minions 1084-Black Juice and his minions attacked Splinterova Vukojebina.Attack happened at 10:14 AM 1084-Splinter defeated and killed all Black Juice's minions and Black Juice was not seen long time after that 1089-Splinter started eating French Bread (Baguette) and he made a flying mattres 1106-Black Juice is seen again,trying to hack Splinter's twitter 1109-Black Juice was beaten by Splinter's friend Miloš Petrović,because he stole his underwear 1117-Splinter hired Miloš Petrović to work for him and fight against enemies 1118-Splinter paid all the other turtles to suck his dick,mutate and fight against evil 1126-Splinter created a Super Hyper Machine for creating Baguette fiulled with tomatoes and pickles 1164-The Old Turtles were finally comfirmed to be team 1175-Old Turtles robbed a bank and stole all the money to buy themselves useful thing and to buy Splinter dildoes 1201-Splinter was still finishing Splinterova Vukojebina 1205-Splinterova Vukojebina was finally made fully,and they were place located inside it 1236-Splinter said OLD TURTLES ARE NOW A REAL AGENCY,even if they were confirmed in 1164 1355-Splinter started killing people from Texas and Mexico because they stole some of his money 1381-Splinter successfuly ate a cake 1489-Splinter was gone to United Arab Emirates and stole their food.He also killed 509 pedestrians there. 1549-Old Turtles attacked Black Juice,but he was too powerful to be defeated 1662-Splinter send Old Turtles to Lesoto,to defeat some evil dudes 1663-Black Juice started planning how to infect the Old Turtles to become his minions 1671-Black Juice started making his own songs,which Splinter hated and ate them 1677-Black Juice finally released plan.He started pissing at Lesoto and infected the Old Turtles.But plan was not fully successful because the turtles infected but didn't become his minions. 1729-Splinter found another group of jobless turtless and said OĆEŠ DA POPUŠIŠ.They did POPUŠI and they mutated and became Middle Turtles.They were Odranoel,The Rapel,Mozzarelo '''and '''Oleđnalekim. 1861-Middle Turtles were ruined and Splinter almost killed them because they didn't buy him a vibrator and pictures of naked hot girls 1869- Pnardo was ACTUALLY created 1892-Splinter drank a lot of mineral water andthrew bottles at random people 1899-Splinter attacked some random countries by stepping around 1914-Splinter was thinking to form another group of turtles 1926-Rafartello,Nutello,Dickatello,Shitello,Leopardo,March'O'Nail and all others were created 1934- Splinter made a first Splinte-R COLA, but no-one wanted to buy it 1935- Splinter killed some people that didn't want to buy Splinte-R COLA 1936-Splinter formed TURTLES 1939-Millitary Cells were created 19th January 1939- Nutello killed million people because they attacked Splinterova Vukojebina 24th October 1942- Splinter met Adolf Hitler and they signed aggression treaty 16th December 1945- Splinter raped Soviet,polish and german girls and killed them after 4th January 1946- Splinter burned 180,000 soviet flags and destroyed 6 soviet tanks 18th February 1946- Splinter raped all girls from former German Girls League 7th May 1946- Splinter killed 1,900,000 people for laughing at him and his Vukojebina 29th December 1947- Splinterova Vukojebina's anti-airplane guns shot down 17,000 american airplanes 8th August 1948- Splinter made 1,800,000,000,000,000 bolt-action rifles and sold them for 190$ to 5,000 people 11th November 1949-Splinter sent 1,000 tanks to destroy Red Square 1947- Splinter and Miloš Petrović saw Upernardo for first time 17th April 1947- Upernardo was attacked by Black Juice,but attack was a fail 1951- Nutello,Shitello,Miloš Petrović and Rafartello were attacked by Middle Turtles and Phedder 1958- Splinter created another building on the sea,called it SUPPLIES PLACE 1959- Splinter built a Supreme-Command input Automatic Fizzy Drink maker and used it 1,915 times so it exploded 1960- Pnardo was seen by TURTLES 13th March 1960- Splinter formed a heavy metal band named Martober,which failed so Splinter ate it 1963-The first season of TMNT 2017 happened and PURPLE APOCALYPSE happened too. 1964- Splinter,Miloš Petrović and Rafartello started shooting up local schools,kindergartens,hospitals,police stations etc. 18th November 1964- Splinter did a terrorist act and blown up a government building and a hospital 1965- Phedder built a big facility,mutated some people and made them work for him.Facility was called Phedder's Building 1966- Nutello and Rafartello questioned Splinter's mentality and intelligence 1967- Shitello built a giant tank,with a sole purpose to destroy Black Juice,but Splinter SLUČAJNO stepped on it and destroyed it,causing a giant explosion which killed 189 people on the beach 1969- Splinter masturbated to 5,000,000 pornographic videos (which were mostly underaged girls getting fucked or raped) 1971- Splinter robbed and detonated a bank in New York City.He stole around 1,384,922 $ 1973-Splinter ate his car and bought a bicycle 1975- Rafartello,Nutello,Shitello and Miloš Petrović were travelling around the world just to enjoy and have fun 1976- Splinter,Shitello and Rafartello planned to kill Ljubičasto Brašno,but failed because Splinter farted and revealed their position 1979- Splinter and Black Juice had a fight: Splinter,Nutello,Shitello,M. Petrović and April'o'nail were fighting against Black Juice's weaker robot army,airplanes and tanks.Back then robots were looking different and were kind of weaker because they were poorly built 1981-Splinter and Shitello created a Tank,Boat,Airplane,Helicopter and other vehicles and copied all of them 1000 times 1983- Splinter tried to suck his own dick and succeeded 1986-Nutello and Miloš Petrović were battling Phedder and his mutated mercenaries 1986- Miloš Petrović killed 1,600 robots made by Black Juice to attack Splinter and TURTLES 1987- Leopardo had a mental breakdown , but he only felt hungry 1988-Splinter saw Black Juice attacking again,but it was assumed that Nutello killed him,until he arrived again after 2 years 1989- Splinter stole loads of stuff from local store (such as weapons,items,food,paints,money and other) 1990- Splinter visited Belgium and ate one truck full of cheese. 1990-Black Juice arrived again,this time he cumshoted the Ivory Coast sea 1994-Splinter spotted Flinster and said he sucks 1994-Rafartello destroyed one town because of no reason 1995-Shitello,Nutello and Rafartello bought 180 metals. 1996-Nutello and Shitello constructed 180 nuclear bombs to attack black juice but all of them failed. 1997-Splinter destroyed some old house in Nigeria 2000-Splinter ate a large cheesecake full of cheeseburgers and milkshakes 2009-Splinter had anniversary of eating Baguette 2009- Splinter created a new drink and named it Splinter's Alcohol 2009-Rafartello,Splinter and Miloš Petrović found their Special Suits at dump 2009-Nutello and Shitello made a restaurant 2012-Some Cunt arrived 2012-Leopardo,Rafartello,Shitello and Nutello fought Shitello Copies and Black Juice's Minions 2013-Splinter paid 4002$ for a giant dildo stick 30th July 2013- Splinter ate 805.000.000 ice creams and barfed,destroying everything in front of him 2014-Nutello was requested by Shitello to make a Toilet Room 2014-Rafartello destroyed Largest black juice's weapon (Black Juice Tank) 2015-The Middle Turtles returned and came back to their role alongside their archi enemies and rivals,TURTLES 2016-Nutello created Toilet Room for Splinterova Vukojebina 2016-Splinter tricked Nigel Angelina Ballerina and mutated it 2016-The Shitello Copies attacked again,but TURTLES defeated them and killed them all 2017- nothing 2018-nothing Around 2018- Rafartello and Splikoje destroyed the worst school in the world 2019-Black Juice attacked with army of robots but they were destroyed by Rafartello,Nigel Angelina Ballerina,Miloš Petrović,Nutello and Shitello : ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GeIKYJ9An0 2019-Black Juice was tired of trying to kill TURTLES,and for last time started constructing army of robots,this time together with zombies and other. 2019- Splinter raped 1,999,651 pretty underaged girls 2020-Rafartello and Nutello killed 109.563 people on beach because they swam alot,laughing at Splinterova Vukojebina. 2021-Upernardo appeared on island. 2022-Splinter asked Upernardo to POPUŠI,but Upernardo refused and almost killed Splinter in fight 2022-Miloš Petrović asked Upernardo to join TURTLES and Upernardo accepted,with a offer to give him 100.000.000.000.000$ 2023-Nutello and Shitello were attacked by some weird turtle mutation that hasn't been seen before 2024- Baxter Stoccmanen,Mutagen MANN,Phedder and others attacked TURTLES while Upernardo wasn't there,but they were fighting long time until next morning when Upernardo came and beaten them all 2025-Phedder actually survived 2026-Black Juice's final attack with army of robots,zombies and other was again unsuccesful and Black Juice hired 5 guys to work for him with 6th being secret and develope a large army or something 2028- Supreme War Started: Splinter and TURTLES were attacked by Black Juice and his army,with a big help of Phedder and his army of mutants,Ljubičasto Brašno and a new threat: Black Juice's brothers Red and Blue Juice.They had red and blue army until 2028,when they united to Perfect Redblue Army,and fought against Splinter and his TURTLES.War was very destructive and large,it lasted 15 years.At the end, Ljubičasto Brašno's facilities were all destructed,Black Juice's robot and zombie army was completely killed,Phedder's mutants were killed,while Splinter's mercenaries were only wounded,none dead. 2034- Black Juice was murdered by Miloš Petrović in his mansion.The attack was ordered by Splinter.Black Juice died by getting hit with a medieval axe. 2043- The war ended. 18th June 2043-Ljubičasto Brašno died,being murdered by his own army,whom he tortured with jails if they didn't want to fight 2044-Black Juice was revived by one of his 6 workers. 2045- Pnardo,and his army killed 984.675.895.896.098.529 people that wanted to laugh at Splinter Category:Events Category:Asshole Category:Idiots Category:Idiot Category:Montenegros Category:Shit Category:TMNT 2017